Rutina
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: Momoshiro no baja a almorzar ese día. 'Sería una tragedia si mi rival se derrumbara y no fuera mi culpa.' ¿Kaidoh se encontrará identificado con la historia de Momo? [MomoRyo InuKai, un poco muy poco MomoKai]Oneshot


**Rutina**

Ahora estoy ahí, parado, mirándolo. Está sentado en el piso, con las piernas extendidas, y mirando a un punto fijo en el techo, ausente y meditabundo, como si estuviera a años luz de distancia de este pasillo y de mí, pero en realidad, yo sé que está perfectamente consciente de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Incluso sé que el me ve, parado al lado de la puerta del aula, observándolo completamente estático.

Toda esta charla conmigo mismo hace que me haga acreedor de un golpe mental. ¿En qué clase de idiotez estás pensando, Kaoru? No, no, ¿_ese_ baka, con un aire ausente y pensativo? ¿_ESE_? Frunzo el entrecejo. Claro que no, ese idiota no piensa más que en comida, en tenis y en Echizen, si a caso no hace todas las cosas que hace por puro instinto y jamás ha utilizado lo que todos denominamos como "cerebro". Creo que la verdad es que ni siquiera tiene uno.

-¿Problemas con Inui-senpai? – una voz me saca de mis cavilaciones. Momoshiro Takeshi, desde el suelo del pasillo junto al aula, me mira con una expresión extraña.

Por extraña, quiero decir, _muy_ extraña. Sus ojos no ríen, ni tampoco parece estar por lanzarme un desafío. Oh Dios, que miedo (nótese sarcasmo) el baka dejó de ser él para ser... una persona común y corriente. Pero la persona común y corriente me acababa de hacer una pregunta un tanto incómoda. Dejo salir un suspiro con ese típico sonidito mío, que sé que lo harta.

-Sí, yo también he tenido algunos problemas con Echizen – me dijo luego de escrutarme un segundo con la mirada. Al parecer, interpretó el sonido que emití como un sí. – lo quiero y todo, pero es imposible ese chico. – me mira de nuevo, pero ahora tenía ese brillo en los ojos, que siempre me decía 'vamos, divirtámonos un rato', en forma burlona. - ¿Quieres oír? Y en todo caso hablar puedes también, siempre es bueno desahogarse de vez en cuando…

Lo miro un momento. Si rechazo este desafío (porque muy adentro mío, yo _sé _que es un desafío) va a joderme por el resto de mi vida. Es demasiado sencillo para negarme, solamente debo estar ahí sentado, escucharlo decir unas cuantas babosadas sobre Echizen y me largo. Pero algo me dice que aquí hay gato encerrado. Me siento a su lado, y él enseguida abre la boca, sin embargo...

-Hoy te echaron del aula tres veces... ¡Tres! Y ahora no estás comiendo como un cerdo en la cafetería. Fshh, tu problema con Echizen debe ser demasiado grave. –...el que abre primero la boca soy yo.

Todo lo que le dije (de un tirón y sin anestesia) lo toma por sorpresa, al parecer, pero se repone rápidamente. Y el idiota se ríe. Me hierve la sangre.

-Fshh... ¿Qué es tan gracioso, baka?

-Bueno... ni yo parezco yo, ni tú pareces tú. – debo haber puesto una cara de incomprensión terrible, porque el idiota rió de nuevo, pero ya sin tanta fuerza. Más bien, rió entre dientes, como si le fuera muy difícil soltar una carcajada en un lugar como un pasillo escolar. – Digamos, preocuparte por mi no es normal en ti, ¿verdad?

-Tampoco que tu adivines el futuro.

-Eso significa que sí tienes problemas con Inui-senpai, ¿verdad? – replica él, con una sonrisita. Demonios.

-Fshh... ¿Y tu como sabes?

-Quizás Tezuka-buchou tenía razón con eso de que nos conocemos demasiado. – hace un ademán extraño con las manos, mientras yo arqueo una ceja. – Lo de los enemigos, rivales, blah... toda esa basura.

-Quizás... de todas maneras, me debes contarme lo de Echizen. – murmuro, relajándome un poco, contra la pared del pasillo. Quizás sonara estúpido, pero estaba aburrido (por no agregar deprimido). – Desembucha de una buena vez.

-Bien... es muy simple. Echizen es como es… tú sabes... – Takeshi cerró los ojos con resignación, y al seguir hablando, en su voz había un dejo de fastidio, como si la historia la hubiera contado una y mil veces. –…'soy el niño al que Papá Noel no ha dejado nunca un regalo, tócame el hombro y saldrás volando de una patada de aquí'.

-Fshh... Pensé que habían formalizado – comento, un poco confundido. Al menos, eso me había contado Inui-senpai. Golpe mental número dos. No pienses en él, idiota.

-De todas maneras, el chico es un cubo de hielo con gorra. – sonreí un poco ante la descripción de Echizen. Realmente era muy precisa. – Además, es como si hubiera un gigantesco glaciar, una especie de barrera o abismo. Él lo está creando continuamente... –Momo sonaba extrañamente serio y melancólico. Sus palabras se me hacían extrañamente familiares. – parece intocable. Es decir... si actuara distinto cuando está conmigo que con los demás... eso sería otra cosa, pero no, es igual cuando estamos solos... parece que no tiene ningún otro interés además del tenis.

Escuché el largo discurso en silencio, y algo sorprendido. No sabía que ese idiota pudiera concebir más sentimientos que una cucharita de café.

-Se ve que querías hablar con alguien, ¿verdad? – murmuro, con cierta torpeza. Aún me dura el asombro.

El tipo se ríe de vuelta. Pensé que me resultaría irritante, pero verlo reír después de ese momento de trance me devolvió la calma. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Temí no volver a ver a mi peor enemigo nunca más. Eso hubiera sido un golpe bastante duro.

-De todas maneras... creo que a la larga pasará algo. O quizás no.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si no?

-Bueno... no voy a rebajarme, ni a sufrir de más porque al chico no se le da la gana o es tímido en exceso o lo que fuera. Si simplemente me trata como un juguete... bueno, supongo que cortaría la relación. Ya no tengo más ganas de humillarme a mí mismo con esto…

Lo miro un segundo. Realmente, no parece el mismo Momoshiro que me molesta todos los santos días. Es más, a la vista, parece Inui-senpai. Inui-senpai…

-¿…haría lo mismo conmigo? – murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para que una persona normal no lo oiga. Pero estamos hablando de Momoshiro, era otra historia.

-Hum… adivino, misma historia, personajes invertidos, ¿cierto? – comenta, mirándome de una forma un tanto cautelosa, como si esperara que le estampara un puñetazo en la cara o algo así.

Realmente me gustaría corresponder. Por decir tantas idioteces. Pero la verdad es que, analizándolo en frío, es verdad. Siseo nuevamente, como para desviar el tema central de la conversación nuevamente hacia el lado Momoshiro-Echizen. Pero este idiota nunca ha entendido las cosas bien.

-Ya veo… quizás deberías hablar con él. Sobre lo que sientes.

_Click_.

Hablar con él…

_Click_.

Sobre lo que siento…

-Qui… quizás… - eso fue todo lo que pude decir. No sabía en que punto todo se había convertido en un gigantesco hábito, una adictiva rutina para nosotros dos… el juego del gato y el ratón.

Sólo que el ratón esta vez quería ser cazado, pero sin dejar de correr. Y el gato comenzaba a cansarse.

-Nunca hablaron sobre ello, ¿verdad?

-Nunca.

-Ya veo… - Momoshiro cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recargó en la pared nuevamente, volviendo también a fijar su mirada en el techo. – Deberían.

Una palabra, corta, concisa.

Deberíamos, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacemos? A caso… ¿es que la rutina nos consumió a tal punto que terminó por gustarnos el juego del gato y el ratón? No… a mí me gusta el juego del gato y el ratón. Ese es el problema.

Tengo que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa, para salir.

Creo que sigue hablando, pero ya no escucho. Veo como mueve los labios, pero no sale sonido alguno de aquellos… es desesperante. Por eso los sellé… con los míos. Sería por un rato, pero aquel rato valdría la pena.

Era un beso calmado, sin nada extraño, y principalmente sin sentimientos, salvo aquellas molestas cosquillas en la boca del estómago. Por más que fuera calmo, de alguna forma debía estar mal (él quiere a Echizen, yo quiero a Inui-senpai, _debe_ estar mal en algún aspecto), pero Momoshiro simplemente se deja hacer, como resignado. Y sus labios me saben mejor de lo que nunca esperé, y quise seguir por más…pero él rompió el beso.

Me mira con el entrecejo fruncido, repentinamente serio, repentinamente superior. Repentinamente fuera de la rutina.

-¿Qué fue eso? – me pregunta con voz calmada y paciente.

-Fshh, te salvo de la rutina – murmuro, un poco contrariado con mi propia respuesta. Sería una tragedia si mi rival se derrumbara y no fuera mi culpa.

De alguna forma, no parece enfadado, sorprendido, confundido o cualquier cosa que yo pude haberme imaginado anteriormente. Al mirarme, tiene los ojos de quien ha comprendido algo profundo.

-Hoy hablaré con Inui-senpai

-Y yo con Echi--¿Echizen? – Momoshiro está mirando sobre mi hombro y toda su aura extraña desaparecen para darle a su rostro una mueca atónita.

Miro hacia aquel punto en el pasillo y veo una gorra bastante conocida asomarse desde el marco de la puerta de un aula. Es alguna distancia, pero aún así podría haber escuchado todo desde el principio sin ningún problema. Al salir toda la gorra (y a pesar de los intentos de Echizen de desaparecer bajo ella) se ven algunas lágrimas rodando por su cara de "Príncipe". Unos momentos antes me hubiera gustado bastante rompérsela en pedazos, pero en realidad luce bastante demacrado. Mucho más de lo que pensé que alguna vez podría estar el Principito.

-¡Echizen! – Takeshi estaba ahora parado y corría hacia el novato, que no parecía dar signos de poder moverse con mucha dificultad.

También yo me paralicé por un momento al ver como de repente el chico de gorra se le tiraba a la cintura y comenzaba a llorar sobre él.

Definitivamente, este es un día muy poco rutinario.

Momoshiro se excusó de alguna manera, y se fue a hablar con Echizen, seguramente a algún lugar más privado.

Me levanto al rato, y me quito el polvo que dejó el piso en mi ropa.

Tenía que encontrar a Inui-senpai.

XxX

Y ahora estoy ahí, parado, mirándolo. Está de espaldas a mí, caminando con su bicicleta a uno de los lados y Echizen tomándole tímidamente la mano del otro, como si estuvieran a años luz de distancia del mundo en el que yo vivo, en otro, sacado de una telenovela con final feliz, aunque yo sé que él sabe. Sabe que estoy parado aquí detrás, observándolo completamente estático.

Inui me abraza con más fuerza contra su pecho.

-Hacen linda pareja, ¿verdad? – me dice.

-Sí… una bonita pareja.

_De nuevo a la rutina._

**Fin**


End file.
